Curse of the Moon
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: AU The Southern Watertribe was considered an urban legend, a nation lost at the hands of the spirits. Everyone believed that, except for Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He's intent on finding it, and to see if the legends are true, could there really be a man who forms into a wolf?
1. Prologue

_**HEYOOO long time no see FF. So terribly sorry about my hiatus but you know, life happens and ya can't do anything about it! I have been keeping up with my stories, mostly Small Bump and have seen all your reviews, follows, and what not. Thanks for continuing to read all of my stories, some may be deleted, more of my unfinished stories that have completely left my brain and will probably not be continued. Sorry about that BUT I have a new story obviously how you're reading this now, but its gonna be different than anything I've ever made before, completely out of my comfort range and I definitely have a new writing style so bear with me. Again thank you for being so amazing and wonderful. Now enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Please be aware that this is an AU story!**

* * *

 _ **Then**_

"Uncle Iroh will you tell us another story?" Ten year old Zuko asked as he lay on his cousin's large bed.

"Yeah Dad! Tell us the legend of the Southern Water Tribe!" Fourteen year old Lu Ten shouted out from his side.

The two cousins were having a sleep over in the crown Prince's bedroom, something that occurs very often among the two Princes. Regardless of their age difference they remained close as ever.

Firelord Iroh chuckled as he sat on the edge of Lu Ten's large bed "Oh my spirits, I haven't spoken of the Southern Watertribe in many years." With a small smile he made himself comfortable, dimmed the candles around the room a bit and began his tale.

 _Many many years ago, even long before Avatar Roku in the days of Avatar Kyoshi, there were not one but two nations of Water. There was the northern watertribe, the first of the two nations was much more grand and advanced than its sister nations. Their benders were said to be the most powerful waterbenders in the world, fearless warriors ready to face any danger that their kingdom may face._

 _It was entirely built of ice but so luxurious that you'd forget you were surrounded by it. It was a glorious city, and they gave their thanks to the Spirits, Tui and La. After all the spirits resided in their temple._

"I thought this was a story about the Southern Watertribe, not the Northern!" Zuko interrupts with a scowl on his face.

Iroh chuckled "My dear boy, one must know about both Nations in order to understand this legend"

Zuko's scowl faded and he nodded his head for the Firelord to continue.

 _The Southern Watertribe on the other hand, was much smaller in comparison than it's sister tribe. Rather than an entire city, it was consisted of a few dozen tents. There weren't many benders either, most of their warriors were skilled fighters with hand to hand combat and use of weaponry. They gave thanks to the mighty wolf, a great spirit to them that they believe keeps them safe from the harsh winter in the south. Some say they actually fought like wolves, attacking enemies by pouncing and biting onto their necks. They even wore skin and fur of the wolf._

 _Their Cheif Nanuq was a savage ruler, their instinct was always to attack and ask questions later, rightfully so I might add._

The young boy's eyes widened as they pulled the silk blanket to their faces waiting for the Firelord to continue.

 _You see one thing about the Southern Watertribe was that they were cursed. The mighty Spirits Tui and La grew offended that the tribe worshiped the Wolf Spirit rather than themselves, after all there wouldn't be an waterbenders with out them._

 _So Tui, the moon spirit paid a visit to the Chief during a full moon demanding why they refused to give thanks to the ones who created their home in the first place._

 _The Cheif lay in his bed, his pregnant wife next to him, when a bright light awoke him. Startled he grabbed his spear ready to attack whatever creature had made their way into his home. He stopped and froze, there in front of him stood the great Moon spirit herself, a bright light forming around her._

 _"Great spirit! Please do us no harm." The cheif asks as he kneels before the Moon Spirit. Tui, in the form of a young woman, raises her hand to command the Cheif to rise._

 _"Cheif Nanuq of the Southern Watertribe, you have angered the spirits of Tui and La, no thanks has been given to the ones who created your home, given you bending, and moved the oceans to supply you with food."_

 _The chief stood and frowned angrily, how dare these Spirits demand their worship, demand they take away something from the great wolf spirit! It was preposterous, it was nonsense, a great offense to him and all his ancestors before him "We give thanks and only thanks to the wolf. Not to so called Spirits who demand worship!" he shouted._

 _This angered the moon Spirit, for no mere mortal had spoken to her in such a way. For the chief of a small tribe to do so, well, that caused her to become very angry indeed. Such a prideful man should be taught a lesson._

 _The wind around them began to build up, destroying everything in the home, causing the tent to rise from the ground and land several feet away. Villagers came out of their homes to see what was happening._

 _"For your refusal to obey, to give thanks to those who have given you all that you have, I the Spirit of the moon curse every first born son in your family for generations to come! You give thanks the wolf, now you will raise one. Every full moon, your child will form into the very creature you worship." Her voice grew louder with every word she spoke, echoing into the air, shaking the iceberg the tribe was built on. "Your tribe will become lost, hidden away from the world, only those who wander far enough shall find you."_

 _Screams from the villagers can be heard as they gathered their loved ones in their arms preparing for what was to come._

 _As her words rang through the air, La, the Ocean Spirit, appeared in the form of a man, moving his hands as a bender would, causing the ocean to move the iceberg, carrying it away from where it was once known to be. Never to be seen again._

"Woah." Zuko breathed out " You don't. don't think that actually happened did you Unce Iroh?" He asks with wide eyes.

Lu Ten turned to his father questionably, if the Firelord belived it to be true, then it must have happened.

Iroh rubbed his hair covered chin and hummed "According to legend, Tui's curse was fulfilled and the Chief's son became a monstrous creature, preying on villagers, penguin seals, and any other thing it can feed on. No weapon can kill it, which leads to the continuous cycle of the wolf man, for every chief needs an heir."

He paused to glance at the wide and horror filled eyes of his son and nephew before letting out a loud laugh "Do not worry my boys, it is a urban legend. The Southern Water has disappeared and has never been seen again. If there is a wolf man, he cannot do harm to anyone."

The boys chuckled nervously and laid in bed. Iroh pulled the blanket under their chin and ruffle both their heads. "Now get to bed, strong boys like you need their rest."

Iroh made his way to the entrance of the room, waved his hand to shut off the candles, then made his way out the door leaving the boys alone.

"Zuko?" Lu Ten whispered in the almost darkened room.

"Yeah?" Zuko whispers back.

"Do you think that story was true?"

Zuko pursed his lips thinking for awhile before giving his answer "I think it was. And someday, I want to find the Southern WaterTribe."

Lu Ten let out a snort "Cousin, I would give you my birthright and entire kingdom when I'm Firelord if you found that place."

He chuckled back and rolled over on his side to face the window where the moon shined brightly"Just watch cousin, I'm going to find it one day."

Glancing out the window, he could have swore he heard a female's soft laugh echo in the wind.

* * *

 **wellllll what did you think?**

 **Its a very different plot and please bear with me, I promise it'll be worth the read!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unhealthy Obsession

**Hey guys~ Sorry for such a late update! Anyways here's the first chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _10 Years Later_

"You're joking aren't you?" Lu Ten exclaimed causing all heads in the garden turn to focus on the two Princes. Zuko glared at his cousin before grabbing his arm and tugging his away from the palace gardens. They had been sparring when Zuko brought up the subject of the lost nation and how he wanted to find it, something after all these years has been on his mind.

"No I'm not joking" Zuko says once he felt that they were secluded enough, his eyes wandering to make sure they weren't followed.

"That is a suicide mission Cousin! There have been no proof that the Southern Water Tribe even existed! You're about to be promoted to my Commander, don't ruin your life over this." Lu Ten pleads his golden eyes meeting his cousin's.

Now at the age of 24 Lu Ten was soon to become the Fire Lord himself, his father now much older was getting closer and closer to stepping down and passing the crown to his beloved son wanting nothing more than to make tea and enjoy watching his son to continue to grow up. Zuko however had been slowly making his way up the ranks in the Fire Nation Military, not having to carry the burden of running a nation, he figured he could at least serve beside his cousin in some way.

But he felt that something was missing, in all his 20 years of life Zuko felt incomplete and he knew the Southern Water Tribe had to do with it. He needed, no, had to find it. It was his purpose, he could feel it.

"Lu Ten…" he begins and trails off.

"Give it until I become Fire Lord, if you are still obessed with finding the Southern Water Tribe then I will not hesitate to send you off with the best crew and the best ship. You have my word as Future Fire Lord." Lu Ten promises.

Sighing not wanting to argue with him anymore, Zuko nodded his head as Lu Ten slaps his hand on his shoulder with a large grin "Now Cousin, lets head to dinner I'm sure our family is waiting for us."

* * *

"So tell me Nephew, how has the military been treating you? Corporal Jee isn't giving you too much of a hard time is he?" Fire Lord Iroh asks before taking a sip of tea.

It was dinner time and one of the only times his entire family was actually together. His Uncle sat at the head of the table, to his left was his cousin Lu Ten, on the other was his father Ozai, then his mother Ursa, along with Azula next to their mother, her friend Ty Lee finally at the end. Zuko sat next to his cousin with Mai another one of Azula's friends next to him.

Rising his lips slightly into a smile "No Uncle."

"If he is, keep your mouth shut about it." Ozai spat out before taking a bite of his food "No son of mine will complain about his training. Whatever his superiors are doing clearly are for his own good." He glared pointedly at his Brother who in turned chuckled.

"Relax brother, let's not be hostile at the dinner table. Especially in front of these lovely women." He winks over at the women cause Ursa to softly smile, Azula to roll her eyes and Ty Lee to giggle.

Ozai frowns at his brother before continuing his food, his cold eyes meeting Zuko's before the flickered away. It was no secret that Ozai despised his son, the entire kingdom knew, Zuko however could not for the life of him figure out what caused his father to hate him so much.

He glanced down at his food and absentmindedly played with it while the others at the table continued to chat, his mind wandering about the Southern Water Tribe once more. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get it out of his head.

A sharp kick to his shin grabbed his attention, looking up he saw his sister's golden eyes meet his. "You're daydreaming again." She says quietly.

His relationship with his sister was odd, by no means were they exactly close but there was still some sort of a mutual respect for each other that caused them to get along and he knew sometimes his cold, somewhat evil sister worried for him.

She knew what it was, his obsession for the past 10 years. It was eating him alive, she wondered if he continued this way if he'd go completely mad.

"It's nothing." he shrugs picking at his food again. Enough's enough he decides. Tonight, he finishes his plans for his trip to the Lost Nation. Now to make sure Lu Ten doesn't find out.

* * *

Spreading the map out of his desk Zuko stood staring at the piece of parchment. The candle next to him lit his room brightly. He sighed as his eyes moved through the map, it was old, probably older than his great grandfather but it was one of the only maps that actually showed where the Southern Water Tribe was on the part of the Royal Family had its perks, he was able to "borrow" the map from the royal library without a hassel.

"Now to make plans." He says to himself, his gazed focused on the small nation at the bottom of the map. It was larger than Ember Island or even Kyoshi Island for that matter but still not as large as the Norther Water Tribe.

He knew the conditions of the seas where he was going, the southern part of the world was no easy place to sail but with is training he can do it. He had just the ship and knew if he could sail to where the nation used to be, there could be clues to what happened. He just needs to get there.

There in the corner of his room there lay piles and piles of food, water, and thick clothing. He had managed to keep this all hidden from prying eyes. He knew his family worried for him but this was something he needed to do.

It was late in the night, a perfect time for his escape. He had managed to set up his ship after dinner, Lu Ten was preoccupied with a meeting with his father and he knew the rest of his family wouldn't pay any mind to him, even his mother. It was a small ship, it didn't require coal or any a crew to keep it going. It was small enough for Zuko to man it himself, he could do it. After all, he was trained to do so.

Quietly he changed into dark clothing along with a dark cloak, he could hide his face better. He didn't need to draw attention from anyone. Gathering his first bag he quickly threw supplied into it, stuffing the bag as much as he could.

Exiting his room his eyes wandered to make sure he was truly alone, he was in the East wing where guards didn't patrol as much, the Royal wing was more important. He slowly walked never letting his guard down when a voice stopped him "You know dum dum, you can't expect no one of follow you by leaving a trail."

He turned to see his sister Azula standing behind him, dressed in all black with a bag? A smirk was on his lip as she tossed an apple up and down. His eyes glanced over to his bag that had a hole in it causing food to leave a trail. "Dammit." He breathes out in frustration " What do you want Azula" He says harshly.

The smirk never leaves her lips "Why big brother, did you think I wouldn't join you on your little journey?"

* * *

 **Yay for crazy Sister joining the journey! But honestly seems like Zuko is the one who's a little crazy here huh?**

 **And I know it seems rushed but don't worry, the siblings have a longgggg journey ahead of them!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I will post the next chapter soon :) **Prepare for introduction to more characters ;)*****


	3. Chapter 2: Full Moon

Hello Readers!

Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter but life happens!

Any who, here is chapter two!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blue eyes frantically glanced out into the snowy horizon where the sun began to set, it was getting dark and the tribe was running out of time, _she_ was running out of time. Quickly Katara ushered a child into her family's hut, her waiting mother holding the young girl in her arms.

"Remember, keep candles unlit, and make as little noise as possible. I will try to make the thickest ice wall as I can." Katara instructs to the family, her eyes skimming through each member.

"Thank you Princess." The woman says sincerely.

A small smile graced her face before determination replaced it. Being the only waterbender meant she had to go to all the huts of the tribe and seal them before the full moon rises, before _they_ awaken.

With a nod she steps out of the home and with a deep breath she gathers water from the tub of water placed just outside giving her easy access to water. Quickly she encases the home in ice, making it thick enough as an extra precaution, she never knew what kind of a mood the beasts would be in this full moon.

As much as she and her family despise it, it was the safest thing the council and her father, Chief Hakota could think of. It was only for the full moon. They could live with it, as long as it meant they could see another day.

With the final home encased Katara took a step back and examined the hut in front of her then to the the rest of the homes around her. She was met with silence, the entire tribe seemed abandoned, a place full of frozen hills. Chills ran down her body and it wasn't from the cold.

All too soon the sun grew lower and lower and the moon began to make it's appearance. She didn't have much time.

Turning she ran towards her home in the center of the tribe, the Chief's home. A grand hut large enough for several families to fit in, if they were allowed that is. Councilmen and family were the only ones able to go in as they please. It was forbidden for any of the other villagers to enter. The reasons for that, were still unknown to her.

Soon she was met with the front flap of the entrance of her home. Gathering water into her hands she entered in and sealed the door with ice.

Turning to the family room she sees her grandmother at the center of the hut, warm furs surrounding her keeping the older woman warm.

"Katara" She warmly greets, a soft smile on her face as her eyes met her granddaughters. The twinkle in her eye was gone though, it was always like this during the full moon, instead nervousness swirled in her soft blue eyes.

Katara sat next to her grandmother and held her wrinkled hand in her own. "Is Dad gone?" She asks the older woman.

"Yes, he left as the sun began to set." Kanna replies with a sigh. Katara couldn't help but let out one of her own. The night of the full moon was the longest nights for the women of the Southern Water Tribe.

The glow of the full moon filled the hut and not long after the sounds of howls filled the air. One distinct howl seemed louder than the rest. "Dad" Katara breathes out as she squeezed her grandmother's hand.

Her head began to pound and a soft growl escaped her mouth. Kanna held her granddaughter's hand and watched as her eyes swirled from gold to blue. A side effect from being born as the Chief's daughter, slight detection of the wolf but never shifting. It was truly worse than becoming the beast itself.

Katara laid her head on her grandmother's lap as she gazed out the open window of the hut, the moon's glow meeting her ever changing eyes, Kanna smoothed her thick hair away from her face, singing a gentle lullaby.

The sounds of growls and sniffing echoed around the tribe, they were here. Katara never really knows what goes on throughout the night, her father has told her of fights occuring or a simple pack runs around the outskirts of the tribe. She tries not to think about it.

As the night continues on she tries to not think of her brother and father changing into beasts and listens to the soft voice of her grandmother, her eyes slowly closing and she lets her dreams consume her.

That night for the first time, she dreamed of fire.

* * *

Zuko grumbled as he stepped over his sister's lounging form to secure the ropes of one of the sails. She had done nothing the entire trip except given him a headache. How she was able to convince him to let her come with him was beyond him. If he could even say she convinced him, more like told him.

 _"Why big brother, did you think I wouldn't join you on your little journey?" Azula says smirking at him, a bag on her back and black clothing on her body._

 _"No absolutely not, you're not coming Azula." Zuko says quietly as he walks past her. He did not need his baby sister coming along with him. They haven't done anything together since they were kids. Why would she want to come now?_

 _She tsk'd and continued to follow him "As if you have a choice."_

 _"Why do you want to come anyways?" He questions turning around to face her._

 _Her hard eyes soften slightly before crossing her arms with a glare "Look, I know you believe you're going to find this place, but you can't go alone. It's suicidal. And I'm not a complete monster, I can't let my brother die. Now lets go before the guards make their way back." She doesn't meet his eyes and walks past him silently._

 _Pinching the bridge of his nose Zuko sighs quietly and follows his sister out into the darkness of the night_

Snapping out of his daze, Zuko glares at his sister who was currently basking on the deck of the ship. "Did you just come here to sunbathe or to actually help?" Zuko snaps out.

Azula's eyes never open "From what I can see Brother, you are doing very well on your own. I am merely here as company. To keep you from going crazy out here."

Zuko rolls his eyes "Sure it is."

The Fire Princess huffs and sits up "So where are we going anyways. It's not like we have a map of this place."

Zuko tosses the map to her "We're going to the Southern Air Temple first, the Avatar is currently settling some disputes there. We're going to talk to him."

"What for? Isn't like 100 years old?" She questions with a risen eyebrow.

"He's our best chance at finding out the truth about what happened that night, who better to tell us what angered the spirits than the bridge between our world and the spirit world."

* * *

"Sir, we have our ships ready to depart." Commander Zhao says with a bow approaching the Fire Nation General.

Flames from the fireplace danced as the light it emitted shined brightly onto the older man's face. A sinister smile stretches on his face.

Ozai waves a hand "Go, follow my children. If you find what I am looking for, bring it to me. Leave no survivors. Let's make sure the Southern Water Tribe stays hidden."

* * *

 **OOO what's Ozai planning?**

 **And I'm sorry for such a short scene with Zuko and Azula but don't worry there will be more of them to come :)**

 **This was one of my favorite chapters to write, I enjoyed the scene in the water tribe. There are a few things to explain but don't worry they will be revealed as the story goes on :D**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


	4. Chapter 3: Challenging A Beast

**Yayyy I finally updated *chuckles nervously***

 **Hope you enjoy its a little longer than my usual chapters I write but I think this story will have longer chapters!**

* * *

The next morning Katara woke to the sound of her brother and father fighting. It was the same old thing after every full moon, arguing about the future of the tribe.

Stretching from her bed, which consisted of fur piled onto each other in layers, she stood and made her way out of her room towards the sounds of her brother and father's yells.

"It's time you took your place as Chief, Sokka. You must choose a beloved soon before these young pups think they can challenge you!" Her father yells.

"You think I'm not trying here? The beast rejects every woman brought to me. I can't just pick who I want and risk killing the girl." Sokka replies exasperated "You know it won't end well if the beast doesn't choose her."

Katara enters the family room where her brother stood almost chest to chest to their father, his eyes never wavering from the older male. The air was thick and tense making Katara unsure that she should be around in case an actual fight breaks out, which isn't uncommon in their household. Hakota's eyes leave his sons to his daughter where he greets her with a small forced smile before his attention returns to his son. "You will have until the Day of the Wolf to find a beloved. Today you will meet with more girls who are of age. There has to be someone on this Spirit Forsaken iceburg."

With that Hakota patted his son's shoulder and made his way out of their home, most likely to carry on with his daily duties.

Sokka groaned and fell back onto the ground of the family room, his arm over his eyes. Katara giggled into her hand and stood over her brother leaning down slightly "Dad still pressuring you about marriage huh?"

A growl escaped her brother's mouth causing her to let out a loud laugh "Laugh all you want little sister, just wait until Dad starts to pressure YOU about marriage."

Katara snorts and rolls her eyes " Yeah right. According to Dad, none of these pups are worthy for my hand" she says dramatically with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Tulok has taken interest in you." He points out sitting up, resting his arms on his knees.

"Tulok has a brain the size of a kumquat." She replies getting breakfast ready.

Sokka let out a chuckle "He's not that bad little sister, just a little rough around the edges." He watches as she lights a fire and begins the process of making stewed Sea Prunes.

"You marry him then" Was her only reply causing her brother to shake his head. His little sister was too fiesty for her own good. He didn't know if any of those boys could even handle marrying her. Her strong will that she got from their mother made most boys weary of her but her beauty drew them in. She truly was a mystery and Sokka hoped, she'd get someone get derserved.

He on the other hand, well….he hoped no woman would get chosen by his beast. How could anyone love a monster like him? A monster who could kill so easily.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he watched his sister use her bending to stir their breakfast. "Do you have to use your magic on our food?"

Katara glared at him "It's not magic, it's waterbending. Don't you have training to go to?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

Sokka leaned back on his hands, stretching out his long legs, Katara still couldn't believe her once short and lanky brother is now well...a man. He was larger than their father and muscular too but he still held his goofy personality. She blamed it on the beast in him. "Can't train on an empty stomach little sister." He says patting his stomach with a smirk "I'm a growing man."

She blamed his appetite on the beast too.

"You grow any more and you won't be able to walk through the doorway." Katara replies with a giggle causing his smirk to become a scowl.

"Ha ha very funny." He mocks "Is the food done yet?"

Rolling her eyes she uses a ladle to pour stew into a bowl for him, the quicker he eats, the quicker he leaves and she can start on her daily chores and training of her own.

Sokka lightly snatched the bowl from her hands and began to down the stew making Katara scrunch her face in disgust. She pours herself a bowl and they ate breakfast in silence together.

Letting out a loud burp Sokka stood up and kissed his sister's head "Thanks for breakfast Tara, it was delicious. Now training awaits!" He says with excitement. Fighting was her brother's favorite pastime, it usually consumed his day not that it bothered him. Soon he will be Chief and everything will change.

Leaving her alone to her thoughts Katara stood up and cleaned their mess. She realized she had not seen her grandmother and figured she must be visiting the other villagers. Throwing on her light blue parka, she made her way out of her home and towards the center of the village. It was more lively compared to yesterday's events. She shudders thinking of the silent and empty village during the full moon.

She makes it a few feet from her home when a voice stops her "Katara wait up!"

Turning she smiled to see her friend Ulva running towards her with a grin on her face "Where you headed?"

"To find Gran Gran, I figured she'd be making her rounds." Katara says causing Ulva to chuckle.

"That woman is always disappearing somewhere." Her friend says as they walk through the village passing by the training field. Katara smiled as her friend continued to babble on about some nonsense, most of it she couldn't understand due to her speaking so fast. Ulva was her age at 19 and like her, she hadn't be claimed as a beloved yet. Some thought it was due to her attitude and stubbornness. Her father was Bato, Hakota's best friend and second in command. Which caused the girls to become friends and somewhat as sisters as well.

Bato had trained his daughter to fight and spar unlike Hakota who sheltered Katara and left her in the care of her gran gran, she learned to cook and clean and to walk among the villagers. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her friend. She yearned to be a warrior like her brother and friend. She felt helpless most of the time. It didn't help that there weren't many benders in the tribe. Most have given up on learning how to bend or have settled for healing, something Katara had little training in.

The young men training on the field paused their workouts to let out whistles and calls to the girls causing Katara to roll her eyes and Ulva to glare.

"If only those pups knew they're making a mistake to try to go after you lovely girls." Sokka says jogging up to his sister and Ulva with his two friends Tulok and Kavik trailing behind him..

"If only I could show them a thing or two." Ulva says with a glare back at the boys causing them to laugh.

"You don't want to do that Ulva." Tulok says with an amused smile, his eyes moving to Katara every so often. She did her best to ignore him. Tulok was handsome, standing almost as tall as her brother but less muscular. He wore a warriors wolf tail and had deep blue eyes that usually caused the other girls in the village to swoon but not her, she knew better. Kavik was handsome as well, his hair was longer than his friends and he was shorter and leaner but was still considered a great warrior.

"And why not?" The girl says with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips. Katara knew that look, and she hoped that Tulok wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"Tulok don't-" Kavik begins to say before his friend cut him off.

"You hurt your pretty little face. A woman has no place fighting with grown men." He replies crossing his arms and a frown on his face.

Katara's eyes widened in anger. How dare he? No place fighting with a grown men? "Tulok you should walk away before she does something you won't like" Katara warns.

"Fight me." Ulva states causing all four heads to turn to her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Tulok asks in disbelief.

"You heard me, fight me. A spar. Right here. Right now." She says again before smirking "Unless you're afraid that this pretty little face will kick your butt."

Kavik and Sokka let out a bellowing laugh causing Tulok to grow red in anger. "Fine. Let's go."

Katara jogged up to her friend who was pulling off her parka leaving her in a sleeveless fur top "Ulva, you don't need to do this." She says as Ulva accepts the spear Sokka hands her.

"I know but I want to. I've always wanted to fight one of the big boys and now I am. What could be better?" She states with a laugh.

Katara turns to her brother "Sokka are you going to let them do this?"

He shrugs nonchalantly "She challenged him, she has to be the one to back down. She technically challenged his beast so it's personal to Tulok."

Katara sighed and watched with worry as Ulva and Tulok made their way to the center of the field, a crowd began to form around them.

"It's not too late to back down now girly." Tulok states with a taunting smile. He was now shirtless and held a spear of his own.

"Not a chance pretty boy." Ulva replies with a smirk.

Kavik stood by Katara, his light blue eyes held worry as he watched Ulva who turned to smile reassuringly at him. Katara couldn't help but think there was something going between the two. Hopefully Ulva made it out in one piece. Tulok may be an idiot but he was a strong fighter, almost as good as her brother.

Sokka stood between the two "This will be a fair fight, no bending and no outside help. And try not to kill each other." He chuckles before nodding his head signialling the beginning of the fight. Loud cheers erupted around them, some cheering for Ulva, some for Tulok.

Ulva and Tulok didn't strike at first, they were sizing each other up. It didn't last long before Tulok made the first move, something Katara knew Ulva expected.

The long haired girl jumped back with a smirk and used her speak to wack him on the back with a giggle earning a growl from Tulok. He turns and sweeps his foot cause her to fall back on her back with a groan.

Katara held back Kavik who looked like he wanted to charge the field. Ulva stood with a glare while Tulok smirk.

Letting out a yell she charged at him with her spear, Tulok was on defense immediately blocking her every jab. He used his weapon to twist the spear out of her hand and to fly a few feet away from her.

A hush fell through the crowd, they had believed the fight was over and Ulva was giving up.

Tulok smirk and ran at her with his weapon raised hoping to get her to yield. Ulva glared before running towards him as well before sliding between his legs to rise up behind him. Roughly she kicked his back causing him to fall forward, face first into the snow not without yanking his weapon from his hands. Flipping onto his back Tulok became face to face with his own spear held by a grinning Ulva.

Her hair was messy and sticking to her face but it didn't bother her "Yield." She states with authority.

Tulok kept his mouth shut refusing to admit defeat. Katara shook her head, would that boy ever learn?

Ulva pushed the spear head to his neck "Yield Tulok." She orders again.

"I yield." He says with narrowed eyes.

Sokka grinned and ran up to Ulva raising her arm "Ulva has defeated the mighty warrior Tulok."

The crowd shouted and cheered running to Ulva and congratulating her. Sokka helped Tulok to his feet who reluctantly shook Ulva's hand. Katara smiled at her friend and turned making her way out of the training field, jealousy burning in her.

* * *

It was near night time when Gran Gran found her trying to bend.

"Come on stupid water! Do as I say!" Katara says in frustration only to have the water move above her head and suddenly burst, drenching her in water. "Ugh!" She groans in anger.

"What are you doing child?" Kanna asks with a chuckle nearing her grand daughter.

Katara turned to her grandmother in sadness "I was just trying to practice waterbending but I can't control it."

Her grandmother rose an eyebrow "And why are you so desperate to learn waterbending all of a sudden? It wouldn't have to do with Bato's daughter sparring with Tulok today would it?"

Of course her gran gran would know the truth. She slumped her shoulders and sighed "I just want to be a warrior, to be more than just the chief's daughter. I know I'm meant for something more!"

Kanna smiled and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter "And you will Katara!" She says encouragingly "You are destined for great things, and they it will happen when the time is right."

"But how?" Katara questions as she glances up at the now starry sky. Kanna's eyes followed Katara's with a smile but says nothing.

"Come, a good night's rest is what you need."

Later that night Katara's dreams were filled with the golden eyed man again. Something that has been occurring lately. She didn't know what it meant but he always said the same thing to her:

" _Come with me Katara. I can show you what you've been desiring."_

There was something big coming. She just knew it.

* * *

 **I know it seems that Katara is a little OC but remember, she doesn't have much training in fighting or in water bending which will obviously change and we'll see more of the warrior Katara we know and love lol**

 **And I hope you also enjoyed my own characters I added to the story as well. They'll be super important to the story line later on.**

 **Ulva is a total bad ass tho I love her 3**

 **Until next time dear readers!**

 **Comment, Like, Favorite whatever you want to dooo :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Scheming

Hello Readers!

I must say I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I wanted to post something for you all! Please enjoy 😊

* * *

Hurried footsteps echoed through the corridor of the Fire Nation Palace as the middle age man made his way towards General Ozai's office. It was late at night, almost too late for a meeting with the General, but he insisted in meeting this late. It made it easier to not be overheard. The councilman had finally reached the dark wooden doors of the Generals Office and took a deep breath before knocking.

A deep gruff "Come in" was the only thing heard from the other side.

Opening the door he was met face to face with General Ozai who sat behind a large dark wooden desk, his hands clasped in front of him. The office was dim, a roaring fireplace being the only source of light gave an eerie feeling to the room, there wasn't much decorations except a Fire Nation tapestry on the wall above the Fire Place. The General was very intimidating and it didn't help that he was one of the most powerful benders in the world. Gulping the councilman walked in making sure to close the door behind him.

Ozai rose to his feet, his lips slightly turned up "Councilman Jiro, thank you for meeting with me Come have a seat." He gestures to the chairs placed in front to the desk.

"Of-of course General but may I ask Sir, why did you want to meet with me?" Jiro asks with a stutter.

Ozai moves around his large desk and clasps his hands behind his back and began to pace in front of his desk "I have heard a few rumors about you Councilman. You've been planning a rebellion haven't you? You want to rid of my brother, your Fire Lord along with my one and only nephew?"

Jiro visibly paled, his heart began beating wildly "N-n-no general! You've been misunderstood. Those are just rumors, I don't have that kind of power sir!" He pleads.

Ozai smirks "Oh but you do Councilman, you have your own group of followers, Fire Nation citizens are ready for a change. Ready to prove that the Fire Nation is the greatest nation in the world."

"General Ozai-"

Ozai holds a hand up silencing him "You have gained my interest and I believe I may have use for you."

"Sir?" Jiro questions with a risen eyebrow.

"My buffoon of a brother had held the throne for far too long. The Fire Nation is destined for greatness and He is holding us back. Now, what was your plan for ridding my brother and nephew?" Ozai asks.

Jiro pulled at the collar of his top still unsure about the whole situation "To assassinate the Crown Prince sir. Fire Lord Iroh has already lost his wife, losing his only Son will be his downfall. We'd expect him to renounce his title as Fire Lord."

A sinister smile formed on the Generals face "Very well. We shall proceed with that plan. Any accommodations you need will be met."

Before Jiro could reply, a soft knock was heard from the door before it was opened to reveal Princess Ursa "Oh, I didn't know you had a meeting this late." She says softly.

A soft smile came onto Ozai's face "It's quite alright Ursa. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to come bring you to bed but I see you are busy. Don't stay up too late dear." Ursa says her eyes flickering to the councilman "Very nice to see you again Councilman Jiro." The man nodded his head in acknowledgement but said nothing.

Ozai nodded his head towards the door "You may leave now Ursa." He orders.

Ursa quickly and quietly left the office, her heart beating out of her chest. Had she heard what she thought she did? She knew better than to eavesdrop but when her husband didn't come to their chambers she grew worried. Her curiosity got the best of her when she heard the two voices coming from his office and leaned her ear on the door hearing what the two men were discussing about.

She was utterly disgusted that the man who shares her bed could easily want to rid of his family. With her children gone, she was utterly alone and knew she couldn't lose her nephew and brother in-law as well. Something had to be done and quick.

* * *

"Are we there yet." Azula asks for what felt like the thousandth time. Zuko knew she was doing it on purpose and he was really trying not to let her get under his skin.

"We're nearly there, no thanks to you." He replies angrily staring at head as the form of mountains had finally came from the horizon.

"But Zuzu you have done and amazing job at doing everything yourself. I am merely here to make sure you don't get killed." Azula says studying her long nails.

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his long shaggy hair, gone was his top knot due to the fact he was trying to keep a low profile. No one needed to know that the Fire Prince and Princess were out of the Fire Nation.

Azula suddenly stood as the island came to view, high mountains that looked almost impossible to climb were the first thing to see. "Where's this temple anyways? And how do we know that the Avatar is even here?" She questions as the Zuko maneuvered the boat past through the rocky waters.

"We don't but it's our best chance at finding out what happened to the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko says at the boat reached the sandy shore. His eyes traveled up the mountain where it's peak was hidden by clouds, he guessed that's where the temple was located. Now to find a way up there.

"Come on, let's get moving." He says jumping off the side onto the beach, throwing his back behind his back.

With a long bored sigh Azula followed her brother as they walked towards the mountain.

They trekked through the thick forest, Zuko using his duo swords to cut through the foliage. If only they had a sky bison of their own, getting to the temple wouldn't be so much of a hassle.

"Agni damn these pesky insects!" Azula yells while smacking her neck killing yet another bug that seemed to only be around her.

Zuko smirked and continued leading the way.

It had taken them nearly half the day to reach the base of the mountain where they were met with thousands of steps that led to the top of the mountain. It took all of Zuko's self control to not let out a groan of annoyance.

Azula on the other hand didn't bother to hide her annoyed sigh "This Avatar better be there or I will roast you like a turtle duck." She states before pushing past him and making her way up the steps.

"Agni I hope he's here." He mutters to himself.

It was when they were a quarter of a way there when they heard the loud groan of a sky bison. Turning around Zuko quickly grabbed his sister and ducked as the beast flew nearly right over their heads. Then another and another and suddenly it was a whole herd of sky bison flying towards the peak of the mountain. "We're close" Zuko says.

Azula pushed him away from her, fixing her clothing and hair and continued up the steps. No amount of Fire Bending training had prepared her for going up all these steps. She had hoped her brother was right about the water tribe or he'd have to face her rath. Of course it was her choice to come with him but that wouldn't stop her from releasing her frustration on him.

The sun had begun to set when the Temple came into view, the large stone building was magnificent. Tall towers seemed to reach the sky, some of the towers even sat on the edge of cliffs. It was no wonder not many people had come to visit the Southern Air Temple, it was almost impossible to get there. But they had somehow did it.

As they reach the top of the steps they were met with a young monk wearing orange robes and sporting a tattoo on his head and large smile on his face "Prince Zuko and Azula! We have been waiting for you! Come! Avatar Aang has asked me to escort you to the temple!" With that the child formed a ball of air and scooted down the pathway

The siblings eyes met briefly before quickly following the young energetic monk.

Their eyes wandered as they followed the child. Zuko couldn't deny that the Southern Air Temple was beautiful. Green grass surrounded them, flowers sprouting every few feet, wild creaturesfreely walking throughout the temple and court yards, flying lemurs jumped from tree to tree chattering as they did so. . His eyes moved to a group of young airbenders a few yards away practicing their air bending. On the other side some meditated.

He could see why the monks rarely leave this place, it's peaceful and free.

It didn't take them long to reach two double wooden doors where the Avatar awaited them. The young monk smiled as he used air bending to open the door. Slowly and with a loud groan the door opens to reveal who they had to assume to be Avatar Aang.

His back was to them and he sat in a lotus position and his fists pressed together indicating he was meditating. "Should we be in here?" Zuko quietly asks.

The young monk nods his head rapidly "Yes Avatar Aang ask that you were brought here as soon as you arrived to the temple!"

He then pushed the siblings into the room, earning a dark glare from Azula, and left, shutting the doors behind him.

Zuko took in a deep breath and walked towards the airbender followed by his sister who walked with caution. They had never met the Avatar and didn't really know what to expect.

"Welcome Prince Zuko, Princess Azula! Come and sit!" The Avatar invites never moving.

Glancing at each other and sat in front of the Avatar. Zuko's eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, this was not some 100 year old monk! He seemed to be middle aged, barely having any grey hairs on his goatee, his head was bald along with the tell tale arrow tattooed on it. Was this really the Avatar?

Aang chuckled before opening his grey eyes to see the sibling's shocked expression. "Seems like I have a lot to explain."

* * *

yay Aang is here!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I am looking for someone to do a cover photo for this story since I'm TERRIBLE at making these. If anyone would like to, PM me!

Until next time dear readers!


	6. Chapter 5: Tales of the Past

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry for such a wait for this chapter!**

 **I actually love this chapter a lot! It's probably my favorite one so far.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Song of the Chapter: Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

"Well, are you going to sit or not?" Aang chuckled gestures for the siblings to sit which they reluctantly did.

It silent for a few moments before Azula spoke "So you're really the Avatar?" She questioned with a rise eyebrow, her calculating eyes scanning the older monk.

Aang smiled widely "Sure am!"

"And you're really 100 years old?" Zuko adds with narrowed eyes.

"142 years to be exact!" He replies with a wide smile. The siblings side eyed each other in confusion. This cheery guy was the all mighty Avatar? He wasn't threatening at all, not even close to be intimidating. Though they knew they shouldn't try to provoke him.

"So, how did you know we were coming?" Zuko asks.

Aang's smile dropped and was replaced with a firm line "I received a vision from the spirits two nights ago, you two are are looking for something aren't you?"

Zuko nods his head slowly at the Avatar, if the spirits were involved there was something more to this vision.

With a rush of wind Aang and the Fire Siblings were brought to their feet "Come, we have much to discuss." With that the Avatar began walking out of the room not waiting for the two to follow.

"There are many things you should know about the Southern Water Tribe." Aang begins.

"Wait how did you-"

"The spirits know all and well, I'm the bridge between our two worlds, they tell me a lot." Aang says with a knowing smile.

"To understand how I came to find the lost tribe, I must tell you of my time before being trapped in that blasted iceberg for many long years"

The siblings nodded for him to continue, eagerness in their eyes to hear how the great Avatar survived all those years frozen.

He began leading them past several rooms, many training rooms, others meditation rooms, and some empty closets, not long after walking the stone hallway they came across the Air Nation room where Aang paused.

Zuko and Azula walked into the room, their eyes wandering around glancing at everything they could. There were many Air Nation relics hanging on the walls, sitting on shelves, or simply laid against a corner. A large air emblem rug sat on the wooden floor.

An open window let in air that blew against wooden windchimes giving the room a soothing feeling.

"As an infant the monks knew I was the Avatar, so when I came of age they tested me to see if their suspicions were right. Choosing some toys never seemed like the ideal way to see if a child was the Avatar to me but tradition is tradition." He says gesturing to the toys of his childhood that sat on one of the shelves, a burlap cloth display.

 _The Avatar Relics represented each of the four nations; a clay turtle, a pull string propeller, a wooden hog monkey, and a wooden hand drum all scattered throughout the room, each in a different place ensuring that the Avatar would be the only one to pick those items._

 _Gyasto stood quietly behind the infant airbender who was placed amongst the thousands of children toys in the room. He nervously watched as Aang made attempts to stand and walk, something he was just learning to do. The room was tense as everyone present watched, waiting to see what would happen next. The elder monks sat carefully watching the child as he took wobbly steps towards one toy, then another, and another._

 _Their suspicions were correct, they had found the next Avatar._

Zuko picked up the drum and twisted causing the wooden beads to hit the drum, small thumps echoed the room. " They were of course right and began their airbending training as soon as I was able to. I didn't know better, I just assumed I was more gifted than others. A few years later I became a master airbender and earned my tattoos"

The sibling's eyes wandered, staring at the blue arrows on the Avatar's head.

"It was when I was the age of twelve that it was revealed that I was the Avatar" Aang chuckled darkly "It was the most terrifying day of my life."

Azula rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms "Terrifying to be the most powerful being on earth? How is that so bad?"

Aang smiled ruefully at the fire princess "The weight of the world was suddenly thrown onto the shoulders of a twelve year old boy. I was frightened and unsure so I did the only thing I knew I could do, I ran."

 _Aang quickly tightened Appa's saddle making sure it wasn't tightened too much. Appa let out a loud groan causing Aang to use his bending to propel himself in front of the bison's face, hanging on by one of his horns "We have to be quiet boy, no one can know we're leaving."_

 _A soft groan was Appa's response as He pet his friend's soft forehead "I know, i know, I want to say goodbye too but it'll be too hard. Besides the monks would never let me leave._

 _The young boy placed himself on top of Appa's head "Come on boy, yip yip!"_

 _The bison took off into the air, Aang glancing back once more to his home watching as it got smaller and smaller the farther away they flew._

He turned both siblings to exit the room and continue to walk down the stone hallway "I left on my sky bison Appa, I'll introduce you guys later, and soon we were off the island and in the middle of the ocean. I had never left the temple before so I didn't really know where to go."

They began to pass the earth and fire nation rooms "Would it be the Earth Kingdom or The Fire Nation? Maybe even the Northern Water Tribe? I could learn to master other elements while I was away." They past the Northern Water Tribe room. Zuko glanced back to see the fur rugs, drums, and water bending scrolls.

"I never really got to decide before a storm hit. To this day it was the most powerful force of nature I've ever experienced. It was also the first time I entered the Avatar State."

They stopped in front of a wooden door, plain and almost easy to pass by. "I saved myself and Appa but trapped us in a frozen prison."

Aang frowned and shook his head, memories of that night flooding his head before a soft smile graces his face "Many years later, I was awoken from my frozen prison by a moppy headed water tribe boy who was my age as well."

" _Nice going genius! How am I going to explain to my dad about the cracked canoe?" The moppy headed boy shouted at his friend who merely shrugged his shoulders._

 _They were so dead. It was supposed to be a quick fishing trip, just while the pack trained nothing more was supposed to happen. This was his father's prized possession and now it was severely damaged. The Chief was going to_ ** _kill_** _him._

" _He's your dad not mine." His friend replied with a nonchalant shrug waving a hand in the air as he leaned back on the canoe._

" _You just had to crash it into this iceberg didn't you?" He shouted once more placing his club on his shoulder with a groan. He was sooo dead._

" _Yeah but if you didn't just let me steer on my own, this wouldn't have happened besides I made a pretty impressive crack in it! " His best friend replies with a grin his eyes examining the iceberg before seeing something that wasn't there before. "Hey look at that!"_

 _He pointed towards the iceberg, jumping off the canoe, a glowing light coming from the inside._

 _"Hey!" The moppy headed boy shouted as the canoe shook from the his friends quickened steps then proceeded to follow._

" _Woah!" They both exclaimed running carefully on the slippery ice._

" _What do you think it is?" His friend asked trying to peer into the crack._

" _I don't know, but let's find out!" He exclaims raising his club and bringing it down as hard as he could on the ice causing a loud crash to echo in the air._

 _A radiating light shot up into the air as the iceberg was cracked opened._

 _The boys held each other as they screamed in fright at the light as it reveals the shade of a human floating in the air, their screams getting louder._

 _All too soon the light faded and the human began to fall "Catch it!" His friend cried as the boy ran to catch the being._

 _It was a boy, almost his age in his arms, blue arrows on his head and arms. "It's...a boy?"_

 _His friend peered cautiously behind him, weary of the new comer "Where did he come from?"_

 _Slowly the boy with arrow's eyes began to open, they widened as he jumped backwards in shock and fright " Who are you?"_

 _The moppy headed boy crossed his arms staring at the boy in a bright outfit "We could ask you the same thing!"_

Azula rose an skeptical eyebrow "A child broke open your frozen "prison" or whatever it was?"

"It helped that he and his best friend crashed their boat into the block of ice." Aang shook his head "That's how I discovered the Southern Water Tribe."

The Avatar opened the wood door revealing ancient Southern Water Tribe artifacts. Much like it's sister tribe the designs and patterns of blankets and rugs were the same except for one thing, the wolves. They covered almost every surface of the rugs, pottery, or weapon. It was true, they really did worship the beasts.

"What was it like?" Zuko asks gazing around the room, his heart beating wildly in excitement. This was the closest thing he had come to the Water Tribe and he knew there was much more to it.

"It was unlike anything I had ever seen before." He replies with a grin watching the Prince's eyes explore the room "I was practically frozen by the time we reached the village. The boy's father welcomed us with open arms, though the rest of the village was skeptical they eventually grew to like me. I was there for a few weeks regaining my strength and slowly became part of the village."

Zuko was in awe, they easily accepted a stranger with open arms with no questions asked. It was like they didn't realize they were a lost tribe.

"I knew I couldn't stay there much longer, my Avatar duties were inevitable. So I packed up Appa and said my goodbyes. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, I had to leave behind my new family and new best friend."

" _Do you have to go?" The water tribe boy asked, a frown on his face._

 _Aang nodded his head solemnly packing the remaining supplies onto Appa "I have to, the world needs an Avatar, I can't be selfish anymore. People need me."_

" _We need you as well." He friend replies quietly._

 _Aang let out a laugh "No you don't, you guys can protect yourselves more than I ever could."_

 _His friend nodded his head before reaching behind him back to reveal a parchment "If you ever need us Aang, or want to find us, use this. It'll let everyone know you're family,_ our _family"_

 _The avatar uses his bending to land on the icy ground, taking the parchment from his best friend's hand and pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you wolfie."_

" _I'll miss you too Airhead." The boy replied before pushing Aang away "Enough of that, you're embarrassing me in front of_ ** _her_** _!" Both boys eyes wandered to the young water tribe girl who wore a low bun and had the softest blue eyes, a blush covered her face as she met the boy's gaze before quickly looking away._

 _Aang chuckled and said his goodbyes once again before propelling himself onto Appa's head, petting the beasts head "Let's go home Appa. Yip yip!"_

 _The villagers all waved and shouted their goodbyes as the Avatar left his temporary home._

The room grew quiet as Aang reached for a scroll sitting along a bookshelf and handing it to Zuko "Here, you'll need this once you reach the village. Along with this map that reveals the exact location of the water tribe, guard it well and don't let it fall into the wrong hands. There's a reason why it's still a lost tribe."

Zuko takes the scroll and map from Aang and carefully unrolls the scroll it revealing its contents "It's a Water Bending scroll." He states with a risen eyebrow. There on the parchment held ancient Southern Water Tribe style bending techniques, it had to have been extremely valuable to traders and pirates.

"A gift from my friend. Show this to the Cheif and he'll know I sent you."

Azula crossed her arms "What makes you so sure the chief would know?"

Aang chuckled "Because I know my best friend, and Hakota is family."

* * *

 **Ah so it was Hakota who saved Aang! How many of you saw that coming? Probably all of you but that's okay lol**

 **This was a tough and fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know your thoughts and comments or theories you have about the story!**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


	7. Chapter 6: Escape

**Two chapters in one week? I'm on a roll dear readers lol**

 **i've finally made more time for writing so prepare for more chapters more often!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Song of the Chapter: Pray For Me by The Weekend, Kendrick Lamar**

* * *

The morning had been pleasant for Iroh, waking up to little paper work and no meetings was something he rarely got to experience as Fire Lord, and took up the opportunity to have tea with his dear sister in-law. These days it seemed like Ursa could use it. He could tell there was something wedging itself between his brother and Ursa's marriage, something he just couldn't pinpoint.

A knock on the door caught his attention as he poured hot water into two cups. He nodded his head towards the servant who stood by the doors of his chambers "Let her in."

A few seconds later Ursa walked onto the balcony, she seemed frazzled and lost in thought barely managing to say hello to the Fire Lord. "Ursa seems as if you're lost in the clouds today." Iroh teases causing Ursa to turn her head towards him.

"I'm sorry Iroh, there's just something I need to tell you. I don't think I can keep in it for much longer." Ursa states in fear, jumping straight to it.

Iroh set the tea kettle down and leaned foward in concern "What is it dear sister? Is it about Zuko's disappearance? Because I-"

"No," She interrupts quickly, "it's about your son." Her eyes turned towards the servant who stood in by the door of the bedroom. There were too many prying ears, she still didn't know who she could trust.

Iroh noticed her gaze and dismissed the servant leaving them totally alone, knowing that what she had to say must had been very important "Now Ursa, what about my son?"

"There's a plan to assassinate him." She begins "My husband and a councilman, Jiro, are behind it."

Immediately the air grew increasingly hot, anger burned in Iroh's eyes. "What!? This is an outrage, all of this happening in MY empire? That is treason!"

He stood and began walking inside, ready to burn his brother and councilman alive. Ursa quickly stood and grabbed his sleeve "Iroh don't!"

"Why not Ursa! I am the Fire Lord and that is their Future Fire Lord that they are planning to kill!" He exclaims, fear in his eyes. Fear, of losing his one and only son.

"We have no proof Brother." She replies sadly, "My word is not enough against my husband's or the councilman. You know how they view women. It wouldn't never be enough for them."

Iroh sighed and sat back down "What do we propose we do? My son and heir is danger, I cannot simply sit and wait for something to happen."

Ursa thought for a second then came up with a dangerous plan "We'll send him away, to the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se is large enough to hide him, just for awhile until we can get enough proof that Ozai and Jiro are behind this assassination."

It seemed too risky, sending his son away with no protection, but what choice did he have? He couldn't lose his only son, not after losing his wife just a few years earlier.

"Very well Ursa you have my permission to get my son out of the Fire Nation, have Captain Jee prepare a small boat."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She questions cautiously.

"Jee is my most trusted soliders and a dear friend. I trust him with my life." Iroh states standing to his feet holding his hand out to help Ursa up.

"Go now sister, you have much to prepare."

* * *

Lu Ten swung a flaming fist toward the practice dummy, sweat covered his face and bare torso. These past few days had been hell for him.

His best friend left without saying goodbye or even a damn letter. Though he couldn't blame Zuko, he did try to tell him he would leave, but it hurt regardless. If his idiotic cousin could have just waited a couple of months before leaving on his suicide mission.

He would have gone with him.

He huffed and let out another fire punch sighing before plopping down on the ground. Using a towel to wipe his sweaty forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose, he worried for his two cousins. No one knew of their wereaboiuts or how they managed to sneak out from under everyone's noses. None of their rescue ships could track them or even spotted the two on any ports.

 _Idiots. Brilliant idiots._

The sudden sound of shoes echoed in the training room. Lu Ten turned to see his Aunt Ursa approaching him in a quick strides. Did he miss dinner? She always made sure he and her children ate with the family, no ifs or buts about it. Glancing outside the window he did notice the sun was down and night time had fallen in the Fire Nation. It was way past dinner time.

"Aunt Ursa, I'm sorry I missed-" He was cut off as his aunt grabbed him by the sleeve, urging him to get up.

"There's no time Lu Ten." She urged.

"What are you talking about? I know I missed dinner but this is a little unnecessary don't you think?" He questioned as she threw his shirt at him and began to push him out of the room without saying a word.

"Aunt Ursa?"

"Too many ears Nephew, follow me and I'll explain everything." She whispers taking a lit torch that hung on a nearby wall and walked through the darkened halls of the East Wing. Family were the only ones allowed to be in this side of the palace, meaning they had little chance of being spotted by anyone else.

"Come Lu Ten," His aunt beckons as they reach a dead end in a hallway, a very large painting of Fire Lord Azulon the only thing in the isolated hallway..

"What's going on."

She shushed him eaning a scowl from the young man "This way.". Pulling the painting to the side she revealed a secret passage.

Lu Ten glanced around to make sure no one else was around before following his Aunt through the darkened tunnel. "Will you tell me what's happening?"

Ursa turned towards her nephew, the glow of the fire lighting up the side of her face "Your life is in danger Lu Ten, you must to leave the Fire Nation."

"Wait what?" He questions stepping back with a glare "I can't leave my home Aunt Ursa! I'm the heir of the throne, what if something happens to my father!?"

"You will die if you stay here Lu Ten!" She exclaims before sighing and looking away from him "I don't think your father could bare it if he lost you too."

Lu Ten's glare softened "Where would I go?" He asked quietly, for the sake of his father, he would go.

Ursa proceeded to walk down the darkened hallway "Captain Jee and I have prepared a boat for you to sail to the Earth Kingdom, there you will travel to the grand city of Ba Sing Se. There it will be virtually impossible to find you, as long as you don't draw attention to yourself." She warns.

They neared the end of the tunnel where the sound of the ocean reached his ears. There on the beach waited Captain Jee and the boat that was his escape. "We've given you enough money and supplies for your journey, you will be okay Lu Ten. Your father knows what's happening and can protect himself. there's nothing more you can worry about" She reassured putting her hand on his arm.

Lu Ten was always like a second son to her and became even more so once his mother passed. Sending him off like thing broke Ursa's heart all over again.

The Prince nodded his head slowly, his mind was going in circles, too much was happening at once. His life was turned upside down in a matter of minutes. "I have one question." He states glancing at his Aunt and Jee.

"Who is trying to kill me?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNN Lu Ten is being sent off and now his story is just beginning! Things are slowly but surely coming together.**

 **Next chapter Zuko and Azula continue their jouney to the Southern Water Tribe :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter dear readers!**


	8. Chapter 7: An Attack

_**Hello Readers! Sorry for such a late update! Life's been busy as well as yours truly hitting a writers block with the story. But I promise, I'll be updating more often.**_

 _ **I am loving all of your kind words and reviews about this story! I'm so glad you all love it as much as I do!**_

 _ **Enjoy readers!**_

* * *

Zuko ducked as a fireball flew past his head "What the hell!?" He turned back around to see his sister storming towards him. His eyes widened before he tried not to laugh at her appearance, flowers and braids adorned her black hair.

They had spent a week in at the Air Temple and the young monks and acolytes had taken a special liking to the Fire Nation Princess, how that happened Zuko had no idea. No amount of threats or displays of firebending warded off the children and it annoyed his sister to no end.

"When are we getting off this forsaken island?" She demanded gripping the front of her brother's top glaring at him.

He smirked and removed her hand "Relax, before you decided to try burn my face off I was coming to let you know that we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Her glare never wavered "Good. I don't know how much more of this I can take, I'd rather be stuck with you on that damn boat."

"Hey!"

The next morning had and come much to Zuko's excitement. As much as he enjoyed being at the Southern Air Temple, he was ready to continue his mission. He was so close to the Southern Water Tribe, he could feel it. Tucking the map Avatar Aang gave him into the waistband of his pants, Zuko grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder making his way out of his room.

He made his way towards the courtyard where he spotted Avatar Aang and his sister waiting for him.

"Change of plans." Avatar Aang states with a wide smile.

Zuko rose an eyebrow "Change of plans?"

"I'm letting you borrow Appa for the remainder of your trip, you'll get to your destination quicker."

"Oh" Zuko was almost speechless, the Avatar has done so much more for the siblings than they expected "Thanks"

Aang smiles then brings a bision shaped whistle up to his lips, the high pitch sound echoed through the air.

A loud groan soon followed and Appa's large form appeared in the sky.

Aang whooped and whistled forwards his friend again, he could never grow tired of seeing the beast soar above him.

With a thud Appa landed in front of the three benders. Aang smiled and pet the front of Appa's nose "Hey buddy! Hope you're ready for the cold."

Appa groaned once more, only this time it was more of a grumble. Aang chuckled and turned to the siblings with a grin "He's all ready for you."

—

Zuko took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air, flying had felt so exhilarating, nothing compared to the sailing he was used to.

He felt free.

His sister on the other hand wasn't fairing as much. He turned to see her leading her head off the side of the bison's saddle.

"How are you doing back there? Still looking a little green I see" he states chuckling

"Woah!" Zuko ducked to avoid the fireball aimed at his head "Can you stop with the fireballs!?"

Azula ignored him and leaned her head over the saddle once more, then noticed a small figure down below. Her guard immediately went up when she recognized the emblem on the familiar red flag.

They were being followed, if it's by Fire Nation she knew their father must have sent them. "Zuko." She called.

He moved off of the bisons head to see what his sister was staring at. His eyes widened once he recognized the ship. "Shit." He breathes out.

Quickly getting back on Appa's head he whipped the reigns "come on boy, get us out of here."

With a groan the beast began to speed up.

Down below the captain approached Commander Zhao "Sir, they have begun to speed up we don't have much time before they get away."

Zhao clasped his hands behind his back and continued to stare at the flying bison ahead of them "Bring them down Captain."

Azula continued to watch the ship below them cautiously, something didn't feel right. She noticed the rapid movement on the ships deck as catapults were brought from below. "Zuko, I think they're about-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentences as a large ball of flames flew towards them "Watch out!"

Zuko grunted and veered Appa to the left causing Azula to fall into the back of the saddle with their belongings falling onto her chest "oof, these damn assholes are going to get it."

She tries to stand as her brother avoided each fall ball coming their way, she glanced down to the ship where she spotting a familiar face, her eyes narrowed "Zhao. Of course this baffoon would be the cause of this."

"I can't shake them Zula." Zuko calls from the front.

'Think Azula.' She mutters to herself. There was one thing she could do to get those bastards off their tail.

Taking a deep breath in, she began to form the movements to bend lighting. She could feel the energy flowing through her body, the power surged through her veins. In a sudden movement she pointed her finger towards the ship, lightning coming from the tip. With a smirk she watched it hit the control room, sparks and flames consuming the part of the ship.

"Let's get out of here." She shouted towards her brother, her eyes never leaving Zhao, who merely glared back.

"Yip yip!" Zuko shouted urging the bison to ascend higher into the sky.

That night as they flew over the dark blue ocean, the warm air began to grow frigid as they grew closer and closer to the south, rather than think about the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko's thoughts were clouded by one question; Why were they attacked by their own people?

* * *

Zhao stood among the chaos of the ship, sailors and soldiers ran around the deck drowning out the fire from the control room, helped the wounded, as well as figuring out how to get the ship moving again.

With his hands clasped behind his back and a frown on his face facing the calm sea Zhao breathed in deeply controlling his anger. That Little Witch just had to be a fire bending prodigy and destroyed his ship.

Now he had to figure out a way to earn his promotion once more, here he thought capturing the royal siblings would be easy now he was going to have to bring in reinforcements, a person he really didn't want to involve in this mission, though his methods are odd, his results are uncanny.

"Sir?" His thoughts were interrupted by the Captain who's voice came from behind him, "What are your orders?"

With narrowed eyes he turned around to face the Captain " Get this damn ship to the nearest port, and send word to General Ozai, it's time to pay a visit to the Southern Water Tribe."

This time, those children would not get away.

* * *

 _ **This is a veryyyy short chapter, it was more of a filler but don't worry I'll make up for this chapter with the next! And I know I said Zuko and Azula would finally make it to the SWT this chapt, but it will DEF be next chapter!**_

 _ **Until Next Chapter!**_


End file.
